One example of a storable member typically stored and transported in racks is a generally cylindrical water bottle. These water bottles are typically handled, transported, and stored in varying quantities. For easier handling, transport, and storage, the water bottles may be loaded in carriers designed to accommodate multiple bottles. Each carrier defines one or more apertures configured to receive and support the bottles in a horizontal position. To accommodate a larger number of bottles, each aperture is typically configured to receive two bottles, one behind the other. To further accommodate the varying quantities of bottles, aluminum and plastic modular racks are available comprising carriers designed to be vertically stackable. These modular racks are formed by stacking bottle storage units or carriers to define a rack approximately six feet or more in height.
Once a rack is assembled in a delivery truck, the upper storage units or carriers are often at a height equal to the height of the delivery truck. As such, the delivery person must reach to access the storable members or bottles in the upper storage units or carriers. Such access is difficult, and potentially dangerous, particularly for the bottles that are stored rearwardly in the storage unit aperture.
To overcome the shortcomings of existing modular racks, a need exists for a storage rack that provides a reliable assembly to ease access to storable members stored in a rearward position within the rack apertures.